Partir à jamais
by Shippo-Chan1988
Summary: Kagome à pris la décision de partir chez elle et ne plus jamais revenir... Mais est-ce ce qu'elle veut vraiment? Tout au fond d'elle-même? Résumé plate alors venez lire et vous verrez la vraie histoire, qui est beaucoup mieu que le résumé!


**Note:**

 **BONJOUR! Aujourd'hui, je vous présente une mini fic d'une page et quatres lignes word! Et... Bah... C'est ca! Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autres choses à dire mis à part... NE REGARDER PAS LES FAUTES! J'ai fait de mon mieu pour me corriger, mais je suis vraiment nulle donc désolé s'il y a des fautes! Et puis, voilà, j'espère que vous allez aimez! Ce n'est que ma deuxième fanfic que je publie sur ce site alors n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez, si vous aimez ou pas!**

 **L'univers d'Inuyasha et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent nullement et je ne tire aucun profit avec cette fic! Ce n'est que pour le plaisir d'écrire que je l'ai créer!**

Le ciel était sombre. Les étoiles presques que toutes cachés par les nombreux nuages, et la lune noire... Kagome était assise, la tête posée sur ses genoux, et regardait le petit village tout en bas de la colline. Elle l'attendait, lui, l'homme qu'elle aimait tant. Elle avait besoin de rentrer chez elle, besoin d'étudier, besoin d'aller à l'école, besoin de voir ses amies... Mais aussi besoin de serrer sa mère dans ses bras, besoin de pleurer... Oui, pleurer. Pleurer. Pleurer... Pleurer pour ensuite oublier. Pleurer sa peine, sa misère, son amour, sa déception. Pleurer pour soulager son coeur meurtris. Pleurer toutes les larmes qu'elle peut. Mouillés son oreiller par tous ses pleurs, toutes ses plaintes... Et crier. Crier de douleur. Crier de tristesse. Crier de frustration. Crier d'impuissance. Crier et puis pleurer, puis encore crier, pour finalement éclaté en sanglot. Mais, malgré tout, elle avait pris sa décision; elle partirait pour de bon, sans jamais le revoir. Lui qui en aimait une autre. Lui qui l'oublierais facilement. Même si elle partait, personnes n'en serait affectés. Elle n'étais qu'un détecteurs de perles... rien de plus. Elle était facilement remplaçable et personnes ne pleurerais son départ.

"Surtout pas lui... Lui, il rendrait visite à _elle_... Pour la serrer dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aime." Pensa t'elle douloureusement.

Et en plus, il compliquait les choses... En fait, il compliquait toujours tout, ne voulant pas qu'elle parte _seule._ Insistant encore et encore pour la raccompagner...

"Pourquoi faut-il qu'il fasse ça? C'est déjà assez dur de les quitters... De _le_ quitter... Si je le revois, je ne pourrais plus repartir et je souffrirai encore..." Pensa t'elle en retenant tant bien que mal ses larmes.

Puis soudain, elle l'entendit. Sa voix brisa le silence de la nuit noire. Il avait l'air essoufflé. Sûrement qu'il avait couru pour arriver plus vite... pour qu'elle _parte_ plus vite... Elle n'osais pas le regarder, sinon elle savait que ses larmes se mettraient à couler pour ne plus finir. Alors il parla. Et c'est ce seul mot qui fit chambouler sa détermination. Voulait-elle réellement rentrer chez elle, à jamais?

-Kagome...

Elle ne se retourna pas, et commença à marcher.

-Ma décision est prise. Je rentre, et je ne reviens plus.

Il lui prit brusquement la main, lui qui ne l'aimait pas, lui qui se foutait de ce qui pouvait bien lui arriver. Lui... il tenait sa main, à elle, à l'instant! Il l'obligea à se retourner. Et elle put l'admirer une dernière fois, sous sa forme humaine... Il l'a regardait, déterminé, triste? Apeuré? Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant toutes ces émotions différente traverser le visage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ses cheveux noirs lui tombaient sur les épaules et lui, il l'a regardait droit dans les yeux.

-Si tu pars pour de bon, c'est correct, je ne te retiendrais pas. Mais dit le moi droit dans les yeux! Dit moi ce que tu veux vraiment, sans me mentir, Kagome! Cria-t'il en serrant encore plus fort le poignet de la jeune fille.

Kagome sentit soudainement les larmes couler sur ses joues. Elle pleurait. Devant lui en plus. Et sa détermination. Son souhait de partir à jamais, faiblissais rapidement. Alors, elle laissa son coeur parler. Elle dit ce qu'elle voulait, tout au fond d'elle-même, sincèrement... Elle murmura:

-Inuyasha... Je... Je veux rester! Rester ici! Auprès de vous tous! Auprès... De toi...

Inuyasha n'attendit pas plus longtemps; Il serra la jeune fille dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer, tout près de son coeur à lui. Il était soulagé. Pendant quelques secondes, il avait vraiment eu peur de la perdre à jamais.

-Alors reste, Kagome, reste ici pour toujours...

 **Rebonjour! Bon... C'est pas super celon moi... Mais j'espère que vous, vous avez aimez! À la prochaine pour une autre fanfic et n'hésitez pas à laisser une reviews! Ca m'aide énormément et ca me prouve qu'il y en a qui aime ce que je fait donc ca me donne une raison de continuer à ecrire!**


End file.
